


If All The Kings Had Their Queens On The Thore

by Screams_in_anxiety



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Aromantic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Asexual Morality | Patton Sanders, Child Abuse, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Has ADHD, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Tries, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Good Friend, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders-centric, Female Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Insecure Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Morality | Patton Sanders Cooks, Morality | Patton Sanders Has ADHD, Morality | Patton Sanders Has Magic, Morality | Patton Sanders Needs a Hug, Morality | Patton Sanders Tries, Morality | Patton Sanders-centric, Other, Protective Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Protective Morality | Patton Sanders, Running Away, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Strong Female Characters, Trans Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screams_in_anxiety/pseuds/Screams_in_anxiety
Summary: I wanted Aro Roman and ace patton friendship I did not see any so I made it :)Patton is the princess (or prince if ya ask her family) Roman's her loyal knight she'll only take orders from herShe has many scars over her body the one that many asked bout is the one going down from the top of her eyebrow to the bottom of her eye on the left side or the one across her neck no one know she got them from the king and queen protecting Patton
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Dark Creativity | Remus/Deceit | Janus/Logic | Logan (Sanders Sides), Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

"Hello Roman!" Patton chirped clinging to her best friends arm while said friend glared at any male who so much as stared at her Pat to long

"Hello Patton" Roman said softly smiling up at the taller of the two who was smiling brightly but there was a sharp worry in her eyes

"My parents wish to see you" Patton whispered making Roman sigh

"Of crouse my princess I'll be there soon" Roman informed her smiling still but it was colder this time bowing and taking her leave

Walking towards where she knew the king and queen were she took the time to remember how she meet her best friend  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Mama I wanna be a knight!" Roman whined watching her other mom teach others to fight

"Oh baby I know but you gotta wait" mama whispered

Roman pouted before storming off 

It wasn't fair! She thought pausing when she heard crying it was soft barely there but it was 

Pecking around she saw prince Patton!

"Excuse me your prince?" Roman asked walking in front of him and kneeling down "are you alright?"

The prince let out a whine shaking his head

She tilted her head "what's wrong?"

"My mother and father want me to be normal so they hired a person to make me normal but all he does is burn my legs!" The prince whined

Roman frowned "that's abuse your prince"

"It is?" "Mhm" "oh"

Roman held her arms open and the prince threw himself into her arms

"I'll be your knight!" Roman whispered yelled

"Why?"

"To protect you of crouse!"

"Okay,I look forward to it!" The prince smiled at her and Roman decided that no matter what happens to her as long as Patton was smiling and safe she didn't care  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~normal~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She opened the doors shutting them before bowing before her king and queen

"The prince told me you both wanted to see me?" She asked softly

"Yes,raise knight" the queen said Roman did so

"Our Patton has become of age to marry" the queen said putting her hand under her chin

Roman froze she couldn't believe this Patton her princess her world the light in the dark who's barely 16 getting forced into marrying someone?

"We've decided he'll marry Queen Mary's oldest Emily" The King said like this wasn't wrong

"My king I mean no offence but isn't princess Emily 26?" Roman asked nervously already making a plan to get Patton away from here far away

"Yes is that a problem? We could always get our son another knight" the king snapped looking her up and down

Roman smiled it was cold and sharp something only her enemies see before bowing once more "no my king my queen I'll be off to help his highness pack" and with that she left  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Roman what'd they say?" Patton asked her when she enter her room

Roman felt her insides burn her baby force into something she'll never want? Not happing

"Your parents have decided to marry you off to princess Emily" She informed her softly warping her arms around her when Patton's legs gave out on her

"No!" Patton cried clingy to the only mother like figure she had 

"Oh Patton it'll be okay I have a plan" Roman informed her 

"If it doesn't work what will happen?" Patton asked softly not liking when Roman took a deep breath

"Well,you'll get married and I'll get hung"

"NO!" Patton yelled hugging Roman tighter who in turned kissed her forehead and began rocking them slowly

"Roman please I can't lose you" Patton begged

"And I you" Roman whispered softly

And under the light of the sun Roman and Patton began planning


	2. Oh Shit Roman Is A Murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Patton leave at night a knight sees this and roman makes sure he'll never tell Patton Gets A horse that's the plot here
> 
> Patton 16
> 
> Roman 18

"Come along Patton" Roman whispered leading the soon to be ex princess down the halls the Royalty will never even look into so much as walk into it

"Roman I'm scared" Patton whispered looking around

"Almost there Patton" she whispered opening the door and walking to the barn  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Prince Patton Knight Roman what are you doing!?" A knight yelled at them Roman rolled and eyes and pushed Patton forward

"Go on Patton I'll be there soon" she whispered and Patton nodded running off 

Roman turned to the knight smiling cold and sharp stepping closer to the knight who stepped back

"I'm taking her away from here she's a teenage she's not marry princess emily" Roman informed him coldly

"I-i can't let you do that he must marry t-"

Roman took a step closing drawing her sword "oh? Then fight me"

The other knight drew his own sword barely having time to block her's

"Patton is MY responsibility so I'll take her somewhere she'll be loved" Roman hissed knocking her opponents sword out of his hands

"Pathetic your a knight for gods sake yet you lose so quickly?" Roman asked and without paused stabbed her sword though his chest making sure he was dead she took her sword out of his chest and left to catch up to her friend  
~~~~~~~~~~~~w/ patton~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Patton ran inside the barn spooking the horse's there

"I'm sorry" she told the horse moving to find a horse Roman and she can take

She ended finding Roman's horse,Sliver Patton named him herself!

Nodding her head she turned to grab everything they'll need after everything was done she heard Roman come in

"Hiya Roman!" She chirped watching her friend closely

"Hey Patton" she whispered white hair falling from her bun and red eyes looking around she looked beautiful in a way only she could after a fight

"Everything's ready"

Roman nodded helping Patton onto sliver before getting on herself

"Y'know it would've been easier if you went on first Roman" Patton giggled and even though she couldn't see it she knew Roman rolled her eyes  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Roman?" Patton asked when they stopped

"We need to set up camp" Roman informed her jumping off of sliver and helping her off

"Oh? But it's only been ten hours"

"Yes,though we need a break to rest we'll leave at dawn" Roman said fondly

Patton nodded laying down under a tree and curling up while roman started the fire

"We forgot to bring camping things but it's fine" Roman said softly looking over to see Patton already fast asleep

"You silly child" She said fondly taking off her glasses "I'm sorry Patton"

She closed her eyes taking a deep breath before opening them she had a long night ahead glancing back at her friend she noted how her light red hair fell across her face and the light of the fire made it look more pretty she knew she had her work cut out for her when Patton grew her hair out and finally got to be the young girl she should've been by now

Oh I have my work cut out for me indeed Roman thought 

Leaning against a tree she watched the forest with searching eyes she watched how the tress moved as well as the shadows

Roman barely had time to roll out the way of a arrow


	3. Roman Says Fuck Arrows Patton Says I'm Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman gets almost shot w/ a arrow Patton sleeps on bc Roman makes sure she does :)
> 
> Patton 16 light red hair blue eyes toll burn marks on her legs
> 
> Roman 18 white hair curly red eyes scars (one going down from the top of her eyebrow to the bottom of her eye on the left side or the one across her neck whip marks on her back a gun wound on her left hip claw marks on her hips sword marks on her gut got shot w a arrow right side of her chest) smol

"What the actual fuck" Roman whispered starring at the arrow 

She got up holding her sword in front of her glaring out into the darkness putting herself in front of Patton

She heard footsteps coming close to their little camp she slowed her breathe slipping out of knight mode and into overprotective mom/sister mode easily

"If you end up attacking don't wake her up" she growled 

"Wouldn't dream of it we just got questions" A voice drawled out stepping into the light

She raised her eyebrow at the we part

"Where are the others?" She asked still holding her sword

Three other people stepped into the light and if she wasn't aro she would say she would've fell in love with them however romance wasn't her thing sex sure if she wanted to

"Who shot the arrow?" She asked 

The one in the purple cloak raised his hand she nodded

"Sit,all of you I won't attack if you don't" she informed them sitting down still in front of Patton sword in lap

The four males sat down across the fire

"So questions" she said 

"Why are you here?" Ass hat with arrows asked

She tilted her head glancing at all of them deciding to trust them for now

"Running away"

The purple asshole choked on his breathe

"From?" The one with blue eyes asked

She sighed "she was gonna be forced into marriage I said no and we ran off"

"So your lovers?" The one with a hat on asked

Roman laughed putting her hand over her mouth to quite down

"Is that a yes?" Green bean asked

She sighed removing her hand from her mouth "no,no she's like a sister a dear friend of mine"

Patton made a noice from behind her and she tensed up

"She's still asleep" blue glasses said

Roman hummed nodding before green bean was suddenly in front of her grabbing her face 

"You've got scars!" He whispered yelled Roman smacked his hands away from her glaring at him

"Yes,I have scars"

"How'd you get them?" Green bean asked looking at her eye

She hissed rolling her eyes "I got it from the king"

"The king?" Hat guy asked

She hummed "the king doesn't like when girls talk back to him when he wants to hurt his child"

"Really? Is she the kid?" Blue glasses asked 

Roman sighed glancing back at Patton smiling softly

"Yeah,I'm her knight"

"Pretty good knight if your getting scars for her" purple ass said softly

She grinned "Yeah,neck scar was for her as well"

Green bean poked it grinning "how?"

Roman sighed "not a story for people we don't know"

"Fair" hat guy said

She sighed once again "you can stay you all look cold"


	4. Roman Has PTSD Y'all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman has been hurt pls save this girl :(
> 
> Patton 16 light red hair blue eyes toll burn marks on her legs
> 
> Roman 18 white hair curly red eyes scars (one going down from the top of her eyebrow to the bottom of her eye on the left side or the one across her neck whip marks on her back a gun wound on her left leg claw marks on her hips sword marks on her gut got shot w a arrow right side of her chest) smol

"PATTON GET BACK HERE!" The Kings voice sounded though the halls as the young prince slammed opened the library doors

"Hide me!" He yelped hiding behind Roman who sighed as she heard the king storm in

"Your king" she said bowing slightly at of habit

"Give me my son" he growled making her glare at him though he wouldn't tell from behind her bangs

"My king I cannot do that when your mad and holding a dagger" she said carefully 

"Fine," he grabbed her by the arm making her hiss slightly before dragging her closer and moving his hand from her arm to her face before digging the dagger into her and dragging it down

She really hoped Patton wasn't watching poor kid  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~14~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She rolled her eyes as the queen ranted to the young princess about how she can't be a girl

"Did you roll your eyes at me knight?" The queen hissed

Roman froze before seeing Patton's defected look tears falling down her face

"Yes" she hissed

"Why?" The queen growled

Roman sighed "if The young princess says she's a girl she's a girl"

The queen growled looking at her child "leave Patton"

Patton took a second before Roman gently paused her towards the door when it was closed the queen grabbed her by her hair 

"You dare tell him lies?" The queen hissed dragging a knife over her throat drawing blood not much but it was still there

"I tell no lies"

She ended up back at the healing room this time for her neck she didn't care she stood up for her dear Patton that's all that matters  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~15~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She hissed as the whipped hit her back the king laughing she bit her lip hard enough for blood to be running down her face  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~16~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They were told there wouldn't be people here well THERE WAS!

She blocked a sword with her own this is where she earned her name demon of fire 

She growled blood on her some was her own the rest wasn't 

Smiling sharp and cold she cut her enemies down she heard a gun go off then pain in her left leg falling down with a muffled scream she looked down seeing she was shot before looking for the shooter

Seeing him she got up pushing the pain down she went in for the attack  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~16~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
At this point the healers will know her by name she thought as she hung upside down by the enemies who were trying to get her to tell them what they wanted

She sighed all she wanted was to get the fight over with so she could see her best friend but noooooo 

"Will you talk now?" A male asked leaning way to close to her face

She smiled cold and sharp before spiting in his face

He growled before waving his hands she fell before she was picked up

Next thing she knew he had something on his hands and then pain in her hips she kicked him in the dick  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~17~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She was getting real tried of people as she got stabbed in the gut she continued fighting though the pain

This sucks I miss Patton she mumbled in her head  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~17~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Arrows suck she decided after one of her fellow knights shot her in the chest with one 

"Roman over the years we've seen you here to much for comfort please stop getting hurt" Simone hissed at her Roman grinned sleepily 

"Sorry Simone"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~18~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Soooooo she's decided all males suck and she's going to kill the king soon 

Having the kings symbol burned into her skin on the left side of her chest was not fun

God I'm getting Patton out before the king sees how beautiful she is Roman thought darkly


	5. Patton Wakes Up And Falls In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton's a bby she's never meet anyone outside the castle so when she wakes up Roman awake along with four sleeping guys? Her heart? Gone and would you look at that frog? Roman stop looking at me like that-
> 
> Patton 16 light red hair blue eyes toll burn marks on her legs
> 
> Roman 18 white hair curly red eyes scars (one going down from the top of her eyebrow to the bottom of her eye on the left side or the one across her neck whip marks on her back a gun wound on her left leg claw marks on her hips sword marks on her gut got shot w a arrow right side of her chest) smol

Patton woke up the world looking funny before she heard a soft laugh that sounded like a fairy light and beautiful but dangerous 

"Good morning dearest" Roman said softly and then the world looked normal she sighed smiling at Roman

"Morning Ro" she whispered sitting up seeing four males sleeping across the dead fire

"Those are our guests" Roman informed her when Patton looked at her red face

"Don't catch feelings dearheart!~" Roman cooed getting up and walking to fed sliver

Patton glanced at the four sleeping people before getting up and moving closer to them they looked very pretty not beautiful in the way Roman is with her small body but protective nature and motherly ways she sighed placing her chin in her hands smiling 

She could feel Roman's disappointed and worried mom look

After awhile she saw a frog hopping by and she smiled

"RoRo!!! Look!!" Patton whispered pointing at the frog Roman sighed grabbing the ex princess by the arm and gently moving her back to camp before she ran off making pout

"Rooooooo!" She whined making one of the guys open his eyes they were a pretty purple and Patton felt her heart die

"Hey princess" purple eye's said she waved at him smiling while Roman grinned 

"C'mon Patton" Roman whispered into her ear as Patton was already planning on marry all four of the males  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"So crush?" Roman asked

Patton giggled nodding

"Alright have fun"

"Roman please help meeeee!"

"Hmmmm nah"

"RomAN!"

"Hahaha!"

"Meanie!"


	6. Roman Is Badass Patton Is Pinning The Boys Think Patton's Cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman is a kickass gal Patton's pinning already and the guys think she's cute
> 
> Patton 16 light red hair blue eyes toll burn marks on her legs
> 
> Roman 18 white hair curly red eyes scars (one going down from the top of her eyebrow to the bottom of her eye on the left side or the one across her neck whip marks on her back a gun wound on her left leg claw marks on her hips sword marks on her gut got shot w a arrow right side of her chest) smol

"So quick question boys!" Roman said walking back to the camp making them all look at them

"Yes?" Bow and arrows asked raising his eyebrow

"Can we know names?" She asked

"Virgil" good to know arrow bitch

"Ah that seems fair I'm Logan" Glasses said

"Janus that's Remus" Janus said pointing at the male trying to eat his hat

Roman looked at Patton who was making heart eyes at them sighing she shook her head

Kids she thought laughing

"So ro what do we do now?" Patton asked and Roman frowned 

Where can we go? She thought running though the places Patton would be safe from the king

"You guys could stay with us? None of the people from your kingdom come here because we're here!" Remus yelled looking lovely at Patton

Oh this is gonna be fun Roman thought looking up at the sky

"Can we!?" Patton asked happily 

Goddess she's so happy Roman thought nodding

"Yay!" Patton cheered smiling Roman smiled softly at her

"May I talk to them alone Patton?" She asked softly Patton nodded 

"One at a time beginning with Virgil Patton stay with the others," she looked at the other males "hurt her or let anything or anyone hurt her and I'll gut you like a fish" she informed them leaving with Virgil  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Let me be clear Virgil Patton may be the kings and queens daughter by blood but she's MINE by choice you may date her if she'll like but hurt her and I'll end you" She growled out darkly

He raised his hands "dearly noted should I send the next poor guy?" 

"Send Logan"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Your a smart guy Logan so here's the deal y'all may date my Patton but hurt her and I'll hurt you 100 times worse clear?"

"Of crouse"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Is this about patton?"

"Yes Janus it is"

"Is it the shovel talk?"

"Mhm"

"Continue then"

"Thanks,hurt her and I'll rip your arm off and beat you to death with it"

"I'd hate for that to happen"

"I'd hate to do it it'll make Patton sad"

"Hm,I would gladly let it happen if I hurt her"

Roman blinked surprised "good"

"Warning Remus is odd so be careful"

"Thank you"

"Of crouse"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I'll let you leave with the pain if you hurt patton"

"What!? Just kill me at that point!"

Roman grinned "nope!"

"Ugh!"


End file.
